


Stolen Kisses

by yellowvim



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: You love stealing kisses, and he loves having them stolen.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my DA! Go check it out! ZigsterBruh420

You often stole kisses. Whenever you could. Whether Makoto was doing homework, cooking, or even just reading, you'd lean forward, pressing your lips to his with little to no pressure. Just to feel his lips beneath yours. You'd apologize after, naturally. And he would shrug, saying you didn't need to apologize. But, you always did.

You bit into your chocolate bar, smiling. It was your favorite kind of chocolate, and you had waited all day to finally be able to sink your teeth into it.

Makoto sat, leaning on his elbow with his chin in his hand. A soft smile graced his lips as he watched you take another bite. You licked your lips contently, turning to him.

"Want some?" you held out the bar and smiled. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, thank you. But, thank you for offering."

There it was. His gentlemen side was showing (did he have any other side?), and it made you happier than ever. A smile etched it's way onto your lips as you looked at the olive haired teen. You two often sat like this, not talking or studying. Just looking at each other.

Sometimes, one of you would put music on in the background, but very quietly. Classical music, or music without lyrics was often played, chosen by one or the other. It fit the mellow mood.

You leaned forward, softly pressing a kiss to his lips. He applied the same amount of pressure as you, a smile on his lips. Pulling away, he licked his lips.

"You taste like chocolate." he chuckled, scooping the sweet from your hand. You smiled contently, watching as he took a bite. Another smile graced his lips as he handed you the candy again.

"Sorry," you smiled. He shook his head, smiling wider.

"Don't apologize." he leaned forward, his lips brushing against yours. "I love your kisses."

You giggled, pressing your lips to his again. You pushed forward, applying more pressure this time. He hummed in satisfaction, pressing the equal amount of pressure. A single hand tangled itself in your hair, softly massaging your scalp.

As you pull away, your eyes flutter shut again at the sensation. A deep chuckle pierced your ears as the feeling stopped for a moment. Then, your head is laid gently in his lap, and the feeling continues with two hands. Your eyes again flutter shut as you sighed happily.


End file.
